In communications technologies, due to a clock offset between a signal transmit end and a signal receive end and a channel transmission delay, signal sampling at the signal receive end cannot be performed at an optimal moment. Consequently, there is an error between collected data and correct data. To compensate for the error, a sampling clock needs to be adjusted or interpolation correction needs to be performed on a sampling value by using a synchronization technology, that is, a symbol synchronization solution at a receive end.
As a symbol synchronization solution, the Gardner symbol synchronization method is a symbol synchronization technology that is most widely used currently. A principle of the method is: A symbol-synchronization location is determined according to a signal waveform characteristic, and a phase of received data is adjusted according to the symbol-synchronization location, so as to compensate for an error that exists between collected data and correct data.
However, with development of technologies such as a multi input multi output (MIMO) technology and an array technology, a case of multiple signals becomes increasingly common. When a receive end of a system receives multiple superimposed signals, signal waveform characteristics of the signals change, so that when symbol-synchronization locations of the multiple superimposed signals are determined by using the existing symbol synchronization solution, positioning accuracy of the symbol-synchronization locations is reduced.